


Not All Imaginary Friends are Invisible

by Angeltigerdragon



Series: Dawn of Heroes [4]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 19:31:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11698407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angeltigerdragon/pseuds/Angeltigerdragon
Summary: The friendship between two aliens.





	Not All Imaginary Friends are Invisible

Hello.

  
What the hell?

  
I am J’onn J’onzz. We met earlier today.

  
……..

  
I –

  
I remember, just….how?

  
My species are-were telepaths. We spent most of our lives in constant communication. Though, here, I have had to adjust to outward speech. I am glad to meet another who can communicate well.

  
Okay. Look, I’m sorry things got so out of hand.

  
I do not blame you. I believe we did not come at the best of times.

  
Bullshit. This was planned.

  
Do you truly think so little of us?

  
I think Batman is trying to make amends for attempted murder and the rest are just awed I am here.  
……..

  
Well.

  
That is not so. We simply wish to offer allegiance with one who can do what we cannot. I am considered quite powerful, but I am limited in others. You can excel pass many expectations Kal.

  
Clark. My name is Clark.

  
Clark. That is a nice name.

  
Heh. Martians have dry humor.

  
We are from a desert, that’s how we thrived.

  
Ha. Okay, I need to stop. My mom is staring at me.

  
That is understandable.

  
Can we talk tomorrow?

  
Yes.  
*

  
I’ve been having dreams.

  
What kind, Clark?

  
Apocalyptic. It’s me. I’m killing everything around me. There’s this kid, makes me think of Batman. He’s got a streak of white in his hair and looks old for his age. I captured him because he was trying to kill me with buying kryptonite. He angers me. He angers me because deep down I know I’m wrong, but I am so far gone that…..something shifted in me. I woke up before I could kill him.

………

Too much.

No. Just remembering an earlier conversation. Do you tal-no, I am the only one. Besides Bruce Wayne and Batman.

You’re kinda my only friend now, J’onn. It feels like we’re pen pals since I don’t see you.

Pen pals?

Two people who write letters and become friends, but may never meet.

I hope to meet you again, Clark. You can guide me better in human idiosyncrasies than Flash has.

That’s the red one. With the lightning bolts.

Correct.

He seems like a good kid.

He is, although Wonder Woman often alludes to how Flash must learn better courting techniques.

Ha! Oh my god! I can’t imagine how the conversation went.

I will show you.

)))))))))))))))))))

(((((((((((((((((((( Wow! She slapped him. 

She did and Batman had to intervene before Black Canary joined in; it was quite amusing.

I believe so.

I must leave you now.

Oh.

Emergency.

Same time tomorrow.

Always my friend.

*

Martians do not grow hair. Our skin, as I am loathe to admit, is similar to that of earth’s lizards.

Scaly?

…………

Sorry, just askin’.

The texture is smoother. Akin to the common garden lizard instead of a chameleon.

I see. We got those little green ones. I used  to catch them and keep them as a pet.

  
That sounds reasonable.

  
My mom would tell me outside creatures are meant to stay outside. Dad laughed because I never quite stopped. I even caught a bunny.  
I have seen those. They remind of these pets we had on Mars. The role they played was similar to that of an earth canine and they had horns.  
Sounds like a jack-o-lope.  
……..

  
Let me if I can show you ))))))))))))))))

  
((((((((((((( Oh, I see. Yes, like that, but with long tails and spots. Here )))))))))))))))

  
(((((((((((((( Weird. Sorry.

  
It is fine. Our ways are vastly different.

  
………..

  
Clark.  
………..

  
Clark?  
…………  
Have I offended you? I can feel your stress.

  
You know what I’m feeling?

  
A bit. Mostly strong feelings, like right now.

  
I was…..

  
Yes.

  
Were there……Oh, hell. Did your people come into contact with mine?

  
No.

  
It was a longshot.

  
My people were not explorers. From what you’ve told me of Krypton’s technology it surpassed ours by decades. We were a peaceful people who were content in our home. Frankly, when the invaders came, that was the first taste we had of other species beyond our stars.  
I’m sorry about your people.

  
You have lost yours.

  
I don’t remember them like you do.

  
Cyborg is calling my name.

  
Jo—  
*

  
They came back today.

  
Diana and Barry.

  
Yes. She had a camera in her purse.

  
That was Batman’s plan.

  
I’m not joining the League.

  
We are not asking you; we are worried about you. Batman especially. And Bruce Wayne has asked about you when he visits.  
Why do I know that’s a lie?

  
Telepathy goes both ways, however I am unsure if you have the capability I have. It is a half-truth.  
Which part?

  
………..

  
Right. I’m not crazy.

  
Aimless.

  
No.  
…………

  
Yes. The dreams are not coming, but I’m having different ones. Not like my memory returning or the Apocalypse. They’re about someone.

  
Bruce Wayne.

  
Stop that!

  
I am wrong.

  
………He’s the only thing that seems to ground me. We’ve only spoken a handful of times and I feel like something was taken from me with him. I called him once and botched up my apology. I was so angry and I took it out on him.

  
He likes you. And you like him.

  
Wow. That’s a little forward.

  
This is a game I am quickly tiring of; I do not know what will end it, but the first step is to admit your feelings.

  
What are they?  
Attraction. Lust. Admiration. Affection. Fondness.

  
That sounds right.

  
More is troubling you.

  
J’onn—

  
Tell me.

  
I’m worrying my mom. I know I’m not the same. I can’t be the same. People in town are starting to get suspicious or fear me. Anyone who knew me doesn’t recognize me. I….I visit my own fucking grave. It’s next to my dad’s in the family plot. This shit isn’t normal. I-I can’t do this to my mom. I know she’s scared too, but for different reasons. God, what am I doing?

  
Being aimless.  
…………..

  
I do not claim to have all the answers. In fact, I am the last being to advise you. However, I can tell you what I know. You are aimless, Clark. Your set purpose has been short-lived and you fear a return will cause more harm than good. You are thinking of someone else who is not this Lois Lane you have mentioned. You believe staying where you are is hurting your mother. I am correct.

  
Like a nail.

  
For my experience I have been thrust into a new world. I have adapted and made new friends but I stay here on the Watchtower because this is where I feel myself. You must find that, my troubled friend.

  
A place that I feel like myself. That was in Metropolis, as Superman….with Lois.

  
Then be Clark Kent with someone else.

  
I can’t.

  
*

  
Clark.

  
……..

  
Clark.

  
………

  
Clark, please respond.

  
………

  
I can easily find you. I can tell the League where you are.

  
……….

  
Clark.

  
*  
I miss talking to you, Clark.

  
*  
Clark?

  
Yes, J’onn.

  
You are not mad anymore?

  
I wasn’t mad.

  
Oh, I see. Stubborn and contemplative.

  
Yeah.

  
Have you been searching for a place to belong?

  
Kinda. I’ve been in Antarctica looking through the files of Krypton. They’re all damaged beyond repair, but the computer is able to link with earth tech and I’ve not been such a hermit.

  
Do you still have the beard?

  
Does it matter?

  
Yes.

  
I have the beard. And I haven’t spoken to anyone and I stink.

  
Would you like a starting place?

  
What do you have for me?

  
Bruce Wayne will welcome you. He misses you.

  
That I believe when I get there.

  
Do not fret.

  
I look like the guy who hitchhikes for murder.

  
Maybe shave.

  
Haha! I needed that. Thank you for putting up with my bullshit.

  
We are friends and endangered species. We must, how does it go, stick together.

  
Yeah, I agree.

  
*  
When did you know Myriah was the one?

  
When I laid eyes on her. My’ria’h had the kindest eyes I had seen. We bonded, oh, I mean married soon after she tired of my timidity. I loved her more if it was possible. We had two sons soon after.

  
Sounds like a fairytale.

  
It was. For me. Why do you ask?

  
I thought it would be me and Lois. The fairy tale. I mean, I found all my stuff from our apartment in Bruce’s house. It should be creepy, right? But I’m…..for lack of a better word, glad he took this stuff. He gave me back my ring and I have it. For whatever reason, I had thought Lois might come back.  
You are upset.

  
Depressed and pissed off is better.

  
……….

  
Nothing.

  
You should talk to Bruce about this.

  
I will. Today.

  
*  
We’re together.

  
I congratulate you.

  
Wipe that grin off your face.  
*  
I’m freaking out!

  
Clark, please calm yourself. Your mind is racing.

  
You can feel that? Of course you can. Just Bruce is Batman. The guy I’m dating tried to kill me. The guy I think might be more—

  
Stop there. I believe some thoughts should be kept secret.

  
Did you know?

  
Do not be angry. Batman wanted to keep it secret.

  
Why?

  
Belief that you will prefer one personality over the other. Your first encounters as civilians did not fair well. Batman wanted to keep you close. So, a convoluted plan to keep Bruce Wayne separated from Batman.

  
But, someone would have told me.

  
No. We signed a legal document. Green Arrow and Black Canary are not aware, although they suspect.

  
Fuck.

  
Clark, what do you to do with this information?

  
J’onn what the hell do I do?

J’onn?

  
Let him come to terms with this. Your resurrection came at a vulnerable time for him.

  
What does that mean? J’onn. J’onn? J’onn! Dammit! What does that mean? I can’t remember anything and Bruce was there at my grave. I don’t remember anything. I woke up and climbed out. Did he say something? J’onn! Please, too much has happened. I need a straight answer. Please.

  
You care for Bruce. You trust him. Allow him time and yourself.  
*  
I got him a puppy for Christmas J’onn.

  
That is an acceptable gift.

  
What are you doing?

  
Speding the holiday with Cyborg.

  
We should get together, before the New Year’s Eve ball. I want to see you again and punch you.  
I will phase out for that.

  
Merry Christmas Martian.

  
Merry Christmas Kryptonian.

**Author's Note:**

> The conversations start after the events in chp. 4 and go on to explain where Clark went after Smallville.


End file.
